Mine, All Mine, Only Mine
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki have finally done it! A ficlet of my favorite couple! :)


Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Haven't got the money.

A/N: Hi, Muraki/Tsuzuki fans! I hope there are some out there! Here's a little story that had been sitting in my head for too long...Enjoy!

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open and long arms stretched. Letting out a deep sigh, the dark-haired man pulled down on the covers a bit, untangling himself.

The rhythmic click/clack sounds outside the window and gentle rocking motion of the moving compartment reminded the brunette of where he was. Rolling on to his back, he turned his dark head to the sleeping form next to him. Smiling, the happy events that occurred prior to this moment coming into memory, the brunette shifted to his side and reached a hand out to brush back the thick fringe of silver bangs hiding his lover's sleeping eyes.

"Kazutaka...we did it."

Tsuzuki leaned in to kiss an alabaster cheek, closing his eyes, taking it all in. They were finally alone and together and on their way. The changes in the past few days had been overwhelming and at times Tsuzuki wondered if matters would settle down and it would be just him and Muraki, facing a future together on their own terms. He had his doubts what with his friends and his Shinigami asking Tsuzuki if he wanted this, truly wanted a life with Muraki. With a finality that even surprised the brunette, everyone finally understood how much Tsuzuki wanted this, hence, the wedding.

And now that time was finally here.

Opening his eyes, he leaned back and caught the glint at the corner of his eye. Bringing his left hand up, Tsuzuki stared at the thick gold band, the diamond in its center twinkling despite the moon's weak light. Tangible proof that the wedding had taken place and they were, indeed, married. Moving his hand this way and that, catching the moon's rays the brunette couldn't help but marvel at it, aware that he was behaving like a newlywed but not caring in the least because he was far too happy.

_Married_

Having exchanged their vows scarcely a couple of hours ago, Tsuzuki and Muraki were now aboard a train to take them to the ship which would then whisk them off to their honeymoon destination. Quite a whirlwind journey to be sure, but then again, the wedding itself was a whirlwind affair.

Tsuzuki settled more snugly on the mattress, his eyes still fixed on that beautiful band of gold. Dreamily, he ran his finger along it as though to feel the word engraved inside.

_Beloved_

"Beloved..."

Startled, Tsuzuki turned to his lover, biting his lip.

"Kazutaka!" he whispered loudly, sitting up a bit."I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" Tsuzuki attempted to tuck the older man with the blanket but Muraki shook his head. Yawning and adjusting his eyes on Tsuzuki, the silver blonde lips quirked into a smile.

"No, no. You didn't. I didn't realize I had dozed off..."

Tsuzuki chuckled and rolled on to his stomach. "You and me both. But you were exhausted...what with the ceremony and travel arrangements...and when we...Umm...well, you know..."

Muraki grinned, brushing his fingers along the brunette's arm.

"No, I don't know, beloved. When we what?" he teased.

"You know what I mean, Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki scowled at the silver blonde. He couldn't believe he was still shy about sex, especially since they were married now. He was improving in that area as far as initiating and voicing his desires but once in a while, his bashful nature would kick in.

Violets wide, a sudden thought occurred.

"Oh! And my Shikigami's performance tests..."

Muraki groaned and gripped both hands in his hair, wincing at the memory.

"Those tests! A test of mental prowess, a test of physical endurance, and a test of magical power to prove to them that I am, indeed, worthy of being your consort for life! Yes, in that case and under those circumstances, my 'dozing off' for a few minutes would seem entirely justified."

Tsuzuki laughed and leaned in, pressing his lips against his Muraki's mouth, those violets twinkling with mirth in the low light.

"My consort...my husband for life," he murmured. "My Shikigami were quite happy you passed each with flying colors, Kazutaka. They had their doubts but I told them you would come through each trial, no question."

"Did you?" Muraki glided his hand down his lover's sleek back, fingertips teasing naked skin.

Tsuzuki shivered at the contact, biting his lip. He nodded. "Y-yeah. The way you countered and volleyed those attacks was sheer perfection!"

Muraki grinned, pride swelling in his chest.

"And when Touda put up that firewall right after you defeated that water serpent, you didn't even flinch!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"Your words to me before the trial gave me strength, beloved," Muraki pointed out. "And I thank you. But I must admit I had my moments. However," the silver blonde squeezed the brunette's hand . "All I had to do was look at your beautiful face cheering me on and, well...I knew I would triumph in the end."

"You did...you did," Tsuzuki agreed happily, wrapping his arms around Muraki's broad shoulders. Muraki grasped the brunette's leg, causing the guardian to lay atop the doctor. Kissing Muraki twice, Tsuzuki beamed.

"Kazutaka...it's happened...it's finally true...we're married now...I can hardly believe it!"

Muraki kissed Tsuzuki, his silver eyes blinking at the sudden tears that appeared. "Neither can I, beloved," he whispered hoarsely. "But it IS true. We ARE married. And we're going to be very happy for eternity. Beyond eternity as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah," Tsuzuki brushed a hand across glistening violet eyes.

"You were so beautiful, beloved, in your wedding kimono. So regal and breathtaking," Muraki voice lowered, the back of his hand stroking a pink cheek. "The way your violet eyes sparkled and shone at me...It felt as though my heart would burst from my chest, I was so happy."

Tsuzuki's cheeks turned even pinker, if that were possible. "I...I couldn't stop staring at you, Kazutaka...you...you were pretty spectacular too."

Muraki laughed. Tsuzuki, grinning, turned to his side and scooted closer to his husband. Bringing the silver blonde's left hand up, Tsuzuki pressed the hand to his cheek. The amethyst jewel winking in the center showed off the thick platinum band to perfection.

"I love the ring and the sentiment engraved, beloved," Muraki whispered. "I can't tell you how incredibly moved I was..."

"I mean every word, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki brought his lover's hand to his lips, nibbling the ring finger. Muraki was just about to pull the guardian into his arms and take this delicious scene further, but Tsuzuki stopped in mid-kiss.

"Kazutaka! You didn't tell me where we're going to honeymoon at!"

Tsuzuki disentangled himself from the silver blonde's arms, much to Muraki's chagrin, and sat up. He pointed at the window, the scenery whizzing by them. "This part of the countryside I don't recognize. And when we passed the city earlier, I thought it might be east of Honshu but now I'm not so sure..."

Muraki shook his head, tugging at the brunette's hand.

"As I told you, it is a surprise so you needn't bother trying to figure it out, beloved. Now, come." With a more insistent yank, Tsuzuki tumbled back on to the bed, a pair of arms wrapping around his slender form. "Just enjoy the trip and...enjoy me."

The guardian laughed, turning around for kisses.

"I've got an eternity to enjoy you, Kazutaka, so no worries there!" he murmured. "And I know you told me it was a surprise but could you at least give me a hint? Otherwise, I'll nag you all the way there!"

Muraki bit his lip, snickering. "Absolutely not! You distinctly told me you were all right with my picking the destination and giving me free rein."

"Yeah, but that was then!" Tsuzuki argued, squirming against his husband's body.

"Beloved!" Muraki squeezed the guardian's rump playfully. "Don't you trust me in choosing a romantic spot for our honeymoon and did you not agree to choose a first-anniversary destination?"

Tsuzuki grinned. He turned to look at Muraki's face. "You're right, Kazutaka. As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter where we go...it'll be romantic because you are with me."

"Beloved," Muraki hugged the brunette to him, nuzzling his cheek. "We could be sitting on some desolate rock in the middle of nowhere and it would be Paradise because you are with me."

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled, remembering when his husband first told him that truth.

"Now, rather than spend our time playing 'guess where we are going,' why don't we occupy our time in a more...oh, I don't know...constructive way...?" Muraki murmured, lips nibbling a tender ear.

Tsuzuki stilled, a warm flush growing in his chest and spreading to his face. Shifting under the covers, the brunette positioned himself over and on the silver blonde's naked body, settling himself between muscular ivory thighs.

"More constructive?" he whispered, violets sultry. "I thought you were tired...especially since we spent our time 'constructively' just an hour ago..."

With a grind of his hips, Tsuzuki feigned innocence. Placing his hands on the mattress and on either side of Muraki's head, the guardian continued to rub his lower half, excited to feel Muraki's erection thickening beneath him.

"K-kazutaka!"

With the agility of a cat, Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's upper arms and slammed the brunette's back on the soft bed. Before Tsuzuki could sputter out a protest, his lips were smothered in a heady kiss. A bit put out, but certainly not one to quibble at such a time when his mouth was being so deliciously ravished, Tsuzuki responded with enthusiasm.

After a too-short interval, in the brunette's opinion, Muraki lifted his head and pressed kiss after kiss against Tsuzuki's smooth cheek.

"Don't be angry, beloved, but when you look at me like that..." he explained, his hands stroking Tsuzuki's sides.

"Hmph," Tsuzuki frowned, his own hands fisting into silver blonde hair. "Just because we're married now doesn't mean I'll let you get away with whatever you please, Kazutaka."

"No?" Muraki whispered. "We seem to disagree then, beloved. I define marriage as a life-long union whereby two people who love each other madly may do whatever they wish...in whatever position...at whatever time..."

Tsuzuki blinked.

"Okay. By that logic then I demand to know where we're going," Tsuzuki nodded, pleased. "Then when I'm satisfied, we'll do what you want!"

Now, it was Muraki's turn to blink. Sitting up, the silver blonde crossed his arms, his face stern. "Not going to happen."

"You!" Tsuzuki pounced upon his husband, pillow in hand. The two men ended up wrestling on the small bed. First, the guardian getting the upper hand only to be outmaneuvered by the doctor. Once pinned, Tsuzuki cried 'uncle' and with a quick kiss, Muraki sat up and pulled his husband into a hug, panting to catch their breath in between the laughter.

"K-kazutaka...I thought...I thought you were...tired," Tsuzuki gasped out, his arms around Muraki's shoulders.

"I was...until my husband decided to play," Muraki rubbed his cheek against Tsuzuki's, his arms protective around the guardian. "Beloved, our lives will never be dull, ne?"

"Never," Tsuzuki commented. "Not as long as we're together, Kazutaka. After going through so much just to come to this point, there's no way I'd ever let you go."

"Yes," Muraki turned his head, silver eyes searching. "Never to part...never one without the other..." He brought his left hand up, the platinum ring glimmering. "Your inscription on my ring, confirms this, beloved."

"Mine...All mine...Only mine," Tsuzuki whispered, violets brimming. With sudden emotion, the brunette threw his arms around his husband's neck, hugging hard. "All my life...I wanted someone to love me...the REAL me. Not try to change me or convince me I was wholly human..."

"I despaired of ever finding my beloved mate...a creature who shared my demonic heritage whom I would adore above all else...and who adored me above all else," Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's cheek then nuzzled his warm neck. "And now here you are...so beautiful and divine...a bond so strong...so unwavering..."

"I love you, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki groaned. "I love you..." The brunette, overcome, an errant tear escaping and sliding down a cheek, kissed Muraki's pale lips again and again.

"And...I love...you," the silver blonde whispered back between Tsuzuki's passionate kisses. Sniffling, Tsuzuki smiled, both men looking out to the whizzing scenery, holding each other tight. Guiding themselves back on to the bed, they whispered endearments and snuggled beneath the covers.

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I need to wear sweaters and a thick coat?" Tsuzuki guessed, not giving up it seemed. Muraki laughed, kissing his husband's forehead. Such a stubborn creature!

"No."

"Will I need to wear formal attire?"

"No."

"Umm...will I need to wear T-shirts, shorts, and sandals and swimming trunks...?"

"Well..."

"I knew it!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, rolling to his side and grinned in triumph. "It's somewhere tropical!"

"Well..."

"Huh?"

"Actually, beloved, you could wear nothing at all..."

"WHAT?!"

Muraki laughed, loving how Tsuzuki looked utterly bewildered and adorable, violets wide as saucers.

"Nothing?! You mean naked?! Kazutaka, are we going to a nudist resort?!" Tsuzuki cried, those violets sparking. "That is NO way a romantic honeymoon destination! Kazutaka! Are you listening?!"

Muraki rolled to his side and buried his face in the pillow to stifle his laughter, ignoring his husband's outrage.

_Our life will definitely...MOST definitely not be dull...!_

"Kazutaka Muraki! So help me, we are NOT going to any nudist resort! Not in a million years!"

OWAI

* * *

A/N: Yup! They did it! I've been wanting to write this for a while, and I got impatient. I hope to write about the actual ceremony so I hope there's some readers who are interested! Thanks to Poppy Jasper for pointing me in the right direction! And thanks for reading and please review! Until next time! :)


End file.
